Link's Uncle
Link's Uncle is a character from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. He is the uncle of Link and was a respected swordsman in his youth. He is one of the few relatives of Link's who are seen in the series. Biography Prior to the events of the game, Link and his uncle lived together in a house south of Hyrule Castle. Eventually, the King of Hyrule is betrayed by his trusted servant, Agahnim, who went on to take control over the Hyrule Guards and imprison Princess Zelda in the dungeon of the castle. The game begins as Link witnesses his uncle, who has heard the telepathic call for help from Zelda, leaving the house armed with a sword and shield, asking him to remain in the house. Unbeknownst to Link's Uncle, however, Link also hear's Princess Zelda's call for help. When Link's Uncle is out of sight, Link travels through the rain to Hyrule Castle. He finds a secret entrance into the castle and in a narrow passage, he finds none other than his uncle. His uncle has been mortally wounded, and gives Link his sword and shield, telling him that he is the only one with the power to stop the evil that threatens the land of Hyrule. Recalling fond memories of their time together, Link's uncle then draws his terminal breath mid-sentence, the meaning of which was disputed until recently (see below): Link eventually fulfills the promise to his uncle, defeating Ganon and using the power of the Triforce to undo the evil that Ganon wrought. Among the evil deeds that were undone was the slaying of Link's Uncle, who is brought back to life. The two go back to living together in peace. In the manga In the A Link to the Past manga, Link's Uncle owns an apple orchard. He plays the same part in the story as the game as the man who raised Link and cared for him. Link witnesses his uncle's death at the hands of Agahnim; in the game, it is never ascertained who struck the killing blow. Link's Uncle speaks to Link briefly before passing away. Later, when Link is in the Desert of Mystery, he comes upon a portal to the Dark World. He sees his deceased father and mother as well as his uncle, but as he reaches out to touch them, his hand reaches through the portal to the Dark World, transforming it into a beast-like hand. Link's hand is later cured by Princess Zelda in a dream. Theory In the original Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Virtual Console version of A Link to the Past, his last words were "Zelda is your...". The meaning of his uncle's last words were long disputed, leading some to believe that the entire sentence would have read, "Zelda is your sister." However, most agree that the entire sentence would have read, "Zelda is your destiny". In any case the Game Boy Advance version of A Link to the Past, his final words were changed to the ones spoken above; however, through a certain glitch, it is possible to find the body of Link's uncle that you can talk to that will speak the original dialogue. However, it will then transform into Blind the Thief. Gallery File:Link's Uncle and Link.png|Link's Uncle and Link Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters